Touch systems, such as touchscreen displays, touch pads, and the like, have become an increasingly popular type of input/output device, and are often used in connection with smartphones, e-book readers, table computers, and other such computing devices.
Many touch systems are capable of being operated using multiple manipulator types. That is, the user may employ one or more fingers, fingernails, and/or a stylus to interact with the system, and the system attempts to adjust the gain and other input settings applied to touch events based on the manipulator type.
Currently known touch systems that are configured to interact with multiple manipulator types are unsatisfactory in a number of respects. For example, as the shape, area, and amplitude resulting from a touch event can vary widely, it is often difficult to detect which type of manipulator is being used at a given time and to adjust the input settings accordingly. This is particularly a problem in cases where the user switches between manipulator types during a user interface session.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods for operating touch systems using multiple manipulator types. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.